Yellow Rose
by Shion-Chie
Summary: Well, I can't really describe my story, but, well, there's immortality, reincarnation, curses, and of course,,after all those bad times that's going to happen between Sakura and Syaoran, will they still be together? Oh!please read and review,,,tnx2x!nn
1. Hope

CHAPTER 1

How can I describe this feeling? I feel so numbed. I don't know if I still have the ability to feel anymore. My most precious friend left me. Yes, he left me and went to another world. For short, he's dead. A lump formed in my throat as I thought of the word. How could he leave me? I thought we'll be together forever. But now, I'm standing here in front of his grave reminiscing every moment that we've been together before he died. Yes, even the moment he closed his eyes for the last time; I was with him watching as helplessly as his life slowly went out of his body in my arms.

He was so small the first time we saw each other. But the moment our eyes met, a bond had formed between us at once. I clearly remember it that time. It was my fifteenth birthday. I was just staring at the sky when everyone around me is having fun. Fun? I don't think I had any of it just before he came into my life. Then there I was, thinking that nothing that could happen will ever excite me, when he suddenly bounded into my arms. My eyes lit up as I look at him. His eyes were also twinkling when he look back at me. I seconds before his death, his eyes were still twinkling as he looked at me for the last time.

Well, after that day, there was never a moment that we were separated. We're always together even at sleep. He always sleeps with me at the foot of the bed. He always walks with me wherever I go. We always have fun and sometimes, cry together. Well, I do mostly of the crying, he was the one who always comfort me whenever that happens. But right now, I'm crying here so softly in front of his grave, and he's not here to comfort me anymore. And I'm dreading for the days to come that he's not together beside me.

Oh! Did I forget to mention? This paragon of a friend of mine is a...wolf. Well, I know that wolves are only kept in the royal palaces but this one, my friend chose me with all his heart. Even if I don't have any riches and my life is just so ordinary, and I have only but a few friends, he readily gave his heart and loyalty to me. He has a very shiny brown fur with streaks of black that I have always enjoyed brushing. Did I also forget to mention that he has very rich amber colored eyes? It's a very unusual color for a wolf, right? He's also always so attentive of me. No matter what I do, he knows it. Well, I can really feel it. He's always with me. I feel so protected and safe and contented in his presence.

Whenever my friends visited me and bring me with their usual walks and sometimes asked me to leave my wolf behind, I have very little choice but to oblige, with a very sunken heart and mood. My friends usually told me that if my wolf would be a person like us, then we'll really be inseparable. They even told me that whenever I talk of him, they can always feel that the clouds have descended around me. I seemed almost like floating with happiness whenever I mentioned him to them. But still, the feeling is not enough whenever he's not around. Well, I enjoy my time with my friends but with my wolf, I feel so elated that I could die with a smile on my lips. Hah! But thinking of it right now, he's the one who left me first. And I feel so empty inside because of it. I feel so abandoned, so hopeless, so...nothing.

Thinking those days made me feel like I'm just an empty shell right now. Moving and talking without any reasons. I know I should move on. But...I just can't do it. I felt that half of me have left with him when he died. To tell you the truth, even though he is a wolf, I can feel that he is the one for me, my soul mate, my other half. I can leave everything behind me just for him, even my life.

"How I wish you'll live again, my dear Syaoran," I said softly, tears again welled in my eyes as I lovingly stroke his grave. "I would gladly share my life with you. I'll give you half of my life, everything, as long as you'll live again and will stay here by my side. Our lives will be one, you and me. We will live together, and when the time comes, we will die together."

At those words, a soft breeze gently blew all around me, carrying a very sweet fragrance that I've never smelt before, and I heard a sound of small bells tinkling in a distance. My feelings lifted at the sound and the scent and the freshness of the breeze. Suddenly, I feel so happy, so hopeful. I don't know what will happen. But I can really fell that it is something very wonderful. I slowly stood up, brushing the tears that have fallen and a smile gently lit up on my face. Humming a song that my wolf and I usually shared, I went home with hope for the days to come.

* * *

wai!wai!here's me new fanfic!!!!!hope you'll like it....umm...but,,,i already have its ending,,but,,,i don't know what to write between them!!!!wah,,,,help me,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,anyway,,,,warning,,,,i guess, you still need to wait long for my next update,,,,im very sorry,,,,anyway,,,please review,,,and tnx for reading!!!!teehee,,,lots of thankies!!!n_____n


	2. Shared Lives

The night before my sixteenth birthday, I slowly stood up from my bed and walk towards the balcony just outside my room. I watch contentedly at the little stars twinkling at the night sky. I sighed. Tomorrow's my birthday, and so is my Syaoran's. I have gladly shared it with him that day when we first saw each other. Eight days ago, when Syaoran's still alive, we were really looking forward for it. But right now...I sight again. How can I enjoy myself when he's not here with me anymore? He's the only one that's always been with me. My family's dead. The whole lot of them has been killed by the Lin's clan for the lands that we once owned in which they took by blood. No one's closer with me here right now to share this very...special occasion of mine. I am always alone to tend myself. Always alone until the time my wolf came. My Syaoran...

"Well," I said out loud as I slowly smiled a sad smile. "There are still my friends. I'm sure Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Eriol and Yamazaki will gladly be with me tomorrow."

But then, my birthday will still not be complete without him, without my Syaoran. But who knows? Something might happen. I just know it. Something wonderful that will change my life...forever. Smiling at those thoughts, I gently walked towards my bed and slept.

Little did I know, at the struck of twelve, a faint glow engulf my body and also at the grave where my dear Syaoran lay. I didn't know that at that time, half of my life is slowly drowning away. Yes, what I've wished that sad afternoon is coming true. My halved life is slowly filing up Syaoran's. On the twelfth stroke of the grandfather clock in my living room, the faint glow slowly faded away and I suddenly woke up feeling disoriented. Without meaning to, I slowly turned my face towards the balcony doors.

"I need to open them," I said for no reason as I stood up from my bed and waded my way towards the balcony doors and opened the lock. Feeling that I've done all I needed to do, I went back to my bed and slept peacefully, unaware that someone had climbed on the balcony and with purpose in its every stride, opened the doors and entered the room. It went to my wardrobe and took out a robe and used it. Then slowly, it went to the foot of my bed, sat down and after a moment, its breathing evened out.

The heat from the sunlight woke me up from my deep slumber. I slowly yawned and stretched on my bed feeling rather contented, at peace. I don't know, I've never had this feeling since the day my Syaoran left me. But right now, I woke up having those feelings that I always have when my Syaoran's with me. I stopped stretching and stared up at the ceiling, feeling confused. I'm sure that my wolf's dead, and those same feelings have since then left me with him. But why do I feel those right now? Slowly, I sat up and look at the foot of my bed. I glimpse some hair that have the same color as my wolf. Without thinking, I smiled and bounded towards him...and I landed on his strong arms.

"What?" I thought out loud, my face on his chest, my arms around his neck, his around my waist. "This isn't my wolf; it doesn't have any arms. But it feels like him."

I heard a soft chuckle above me and I slowly looked up and then my world suddenly stopped. It happened all over again; those same feelings when I first looked into the eyes of my Syaoran came into me. I can't bear to look away. I stared deep into his eyes; his rich amber colored eyes has the same shade as my Syaoran. Gently, I lay my hand on his cheek.

"Weird," I said and I saw his eyes twinkle at my voice and my touch. "I really thought you're my wolf. But you don't look like him. But the feeling is...the same when I touched you. It's the same feeling I always felt every time I hold my wolf."

"Really?" he asked at last. His voice! His deep rich gentle voice sounded just like my Syaoran!

"Yes!" I said, still staring into his eyes. "Even your voice!"

He chuckled again and slowly he hugged tightly. This feeling...is new to me. During those times that I'm together with my Syaoran, I'm the one who always hugged him. But right now, he's the one that's hugging me.

"I always wanted to do this to you, Sakura," he whispered ever so softly on my ear and hugged me closer. His breath is so warm, it's tingling my nerves. But I like this new feeling, being hugged by my Syaoran...Wait! I suddenly shoved away from him and I scrambled immediately on my steps.

"Who are you, really? You are not my wolf, Syaoran. You are a human, a person, a man. But...Yet...You feel like him in...every way."

He didn't answer my question and instead, he just gaze gently into my eyes. I feel so confused. How can this be happening? Is this really true? My Syaoran is a wolf. The one standing in front of me is a human. But...he feels just like my Syaoran...in every way. Slowly, I step a little closer towards him, mesmerized by his eyes.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?" he answered, his eyes still twinkling. He held out his hand on me.

"It is really you, Syaoran!" I cried and went back into his arms. I cried and cried while he soothingly rubbed my back and my hair. I cried all my tears away. All my frustrations, all the feelings that I've kept inside me starting the day my wolf died, my only family that was left with me died. I cried until all those feelings are washed away with my tears.

After some time, my sobs quieted down and at last I feel so light. As if a rock that has been on my shoulders all this time has fallen off and rolled away.

Slowly, he tipped my chin up and again, I gazed into his eyes. He slowly smiled at me and caressed my cheek, wiping the traces of my tears. I slowly smiled at him. Even though I'm still confused on what is happening. I'm so sure that it is really Syaoran that is standing right in front of my eyes.

"Can you tell me how did this happen, my dear Syaoran?" I asked softly at him. I noticed that he smiled even more and his eyes twinkled more before he answered.

"Can't you remember anything you said that day, my dear Sakura?" he answered my question with a question. I frowned a little. Even though he has turned into a human, his attitude remains the same. He is still so mysterious even though I know him through and through, or so I thought.

As I ponder deep into my thoughts, the exact words of what I've said that day came into me, _"How I wish you'll live again, my dear Syaoran. I would gladly share my life with you. I'll give you half of my life, everything, as long as you'll live again and will stay here by my side. Our lives will be one, you and me. We will live together, and when the time comes, we will die together."_

"As I can see, you now remember everything," he chuckled again as he hold both of my hands.

"Yes, and I'm so happy that it came true," I said, tears welled up again in my eyes.

Understanding the wave of emotions that's raging inside me, his face sobered and he held me again into his arms as I again, cried. But now, those tears that are flowing are not tears of sadness or frustrations. Those are the tears of joy, I'm so happy that Syaoran is here again with me. We will be together always. We will live together, always, and we will die together, without any moment to spare between us.

* * *

wah!!!!!here's my update,,,wee,,,i'm sooo sorry for the wait,,,i'm still trying to get my mood back in writing this story (i write according to what my mood it,,,and i wrote this story when my dog died,,teehee,,it happened a few months ago,,but because of my situation at school, i stopped writing for a long time,,),,,wah,,,it feels like im about to lose it,,,wah,,,no!!!i need to finish this story,,,i want to finish this,,,ok,,,teehee,,,please bear with me,,,i'll try to update my story as soon as i can,,,teehee,,,,oh!please don't forget to review,,,see yah!!!and,,,lots of thankies!!!n________n


	3. Meet SyaoranAgain

"I really love brushing your fur, oops, I mean your hair, Syaoran," I said quietly as I look deeply into his eyes. I'm standing behind him holding up a brush and I slowly started brushing his hair.

"And I love the way you brush my hair," Syaoran chuckled. He's sitting in front of my mirror, his gaze held mine.

It was almost noon and I need to go out and prepare some food for my friends will come soon. But I can't bear to leave Syaoran. I can't even bear to look away from him in case he is just a dream and would just disappear like a candle being put out. But-

"Happy birthday, Sakura," Syaoran said in my silence. I snapped out of my deep thoughts and smiled at him.

"Thank you," I replied then, "Happy birthday too, Syaoran."

"Thank you," he smiled back at me, he stood up and took my hand.

"Aren't you going to prepare anything? I know your friends will be coming here to celebrate with you."

"And with you," I said.

His eyes twinkled at what I said. "You're going to introduce me to them all over again, huh? I wonder what their reaction would be."

My mind became troubled at what he said, "I bet they'll swoon all over you. You're so... cute! I mean... you have the qualities of what a girl is looking for."

"You're jealous!" he laughed out loud and suddenly hugged me.

"No I'm not! I mean-," my words we're cut off when he started on laughing again. I pouted and shoved hard away from him. When I stared hard at him, he smiled at me and tipped his head sideward. The way he does that really makes me want to hug him. He looks so cute that way that my anger disappeared as immediately as it came.

"Alright, alright," I smiled raising both of my hands. "Why don't we go downstairs and start on preparing?"

He smiled and walked towards me. When I backed off one step, his smile widened and took my hand and led me outside.

Hours later, the sound of a knock on the door brought me up short from my concentration on my cake. I gave Syaoran a troubled look and he smiled and nodded at me then left. I strained to hear the front door open and the sound of voices turned into a hush. Suddenly, my ears perked up when I heard someone spoke.

"That voice..." I said my brows snap together then I shook my head slowly. That voice I heard came from Mei Lin, the only child of the Lee clan that killed my family. Their family now own most of the lands surrounding our town that they can be rank as a higher social class than us. Due to this, she loves to bully other people and her favorite target is, yes, me, the should-be owner of the lands they took by force. I sighed. "Great. I needn't need to ask her to know why she came here." She came here to ruin my birthday, of course.

I heard laughter came from the living room and I sigh again as I placed the last strawberry on my cake and started to carry it to the other room. Strained smiles greeted me with the exception of the smile of hate from Mei Lin and the smile of...love (I can't think of anything else to describe it) Syaoran is giving me. As I entered the room I noticed that everyone was now seated with the exception of Mei Lin who's clinging in a very possessive way on his arm and Syaoran with a trained annoyance at being stop from going to help me.

I sighed again for the third time and plastered a smile on my face. "Thank you everyone for taking your time to come here and celebrate this very special occasion of mine."

"Hah! Who wouldn't be?" Mei Lin said haughtily as she gazes at Syaoran, who is staring at me helplessly. Ever since he met Mei Lin when he was still a wolf, he hated her by sight but still can't do anything. Even right now, he became a human; he can't still do anything from her.

"Happy birthday, Sakura," Tomoyo said standing up, she took the cake from my hands and placed it on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Tomoyo," I replied warmly. Tomoyo's a really kind girl but she was always placed in the shadow of Mei Lin. I usually heard from people that her family was taken care of by Mei Lin's clan and she can't do anything but to abide in Mei Lin's every command because of it.

Mei Lin cleared her throat and I look at the faces of everyone around me. I can see that with their nervous smiles, they also can't do anything from Mei Lin's vile...tongue. But there's also something that's lingering in the air. Everyone, including my most hated girl, was expecting me to introduce Syaoran to them.

I smiled at everyone and I pried Syaoran lose from Mei Lin's clutches and led him in front of them.

"Everyone, I'm pleased to introduce Syaoran," I said. Here comes the moment Syaoran and I've been dreading for since we came downstairs and started preparing the cake and drinks. We debated if we would tell them the truth of what happened and at last we concluded that since I only invited my most trusted friends to come, then it should be okay to tell them. We didn't expect for Mei Lin to come and there was no time to discuss it anymore.

So now, hand in hand in front of them, Syaoran and I waited for their reaction. I'm so nervous for what they would say to me that my breath came out in small gasp. Syaoran noticed my discomfort and slowly, he hugged me against his side giving me some courage. I let out a long breath and I smiled up at him. But somehow, our actions seemed to strain the surroundings more that both of us waited uncomfortably with each other.


	4. Troubles Ahead

After a moment of silence, Mei Lin suddenly laughed and took hold of Syaoran.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked sarcastically. "His name is Syaoran!? Isn't that the name of your stupid wolf? Oh I forgot! He's already dead, right? Ha! So pitiful! You've already lost your mind just because of it? Ha! Even naming my darling with your dog? Or is it just to keep him just for yourself? So...what's your name, love?"

I bowed my head and stared deeply at my feet. I felt hot all over, calling me mad, of all things! Can't things get even worse? Is this what life is for me? All sadness and no joy? I know that Mei Lin is constructing her plans in taking Syaoran away from me. I'll be alone again. And I can't bear just thinking about it. I stifled my sobs and waited for the inevitable to come.

"She is telling the truth. My name is Syaoran," I heard him said irritably as he tugged his hand off from Mei Lin and took mine. "And please don't call Sakura mad. Don't you even call me names. And lastly, would you care to show yourself out? You are not invited here."

Silence stretched as Mei Lin's face's crumpled with rage. "I'll never forgive you for this, SAKURA!!! I'll make every bit of your life miserable!!!" she cried and started to walk away. But she stopped on the table where the cake is placed and knocked it off to the floor and with a leer on her face, she walked off.

"She really is such a bully," Tomoyo said after they heard the front door closed. "It's entirely my fault, Sakura. I'm really sorry. I should have never told her about me going to your birthday. I didn't expect her to invite herself here."

I sighed and smiled sadly at Tomoyo. "Don't worry, Tomoyo. I know she really hates me that much. There's nothing that I can do anymore. Anyway, Syaoran, why don't you entertain them a bit? I'll just clean this mess and then I'll prepare something for us to eat."

"Sakura," my friend, Rika said. "We'll help you out."

"Oh but-"

"Don't worry about everything," Chiharu smiled. "With us helping together, it'll be much faster, right?"

Everyone agreed and I smiled tearfully at them. "Thank you so much your understanding, everyone."


	5. Curses

Days pass in a bliss together with Syaoran. Our lives moved on just like how it was before he died and lived again. Well, almost. Everyday, he usually teases me, and I end up always being angry. But in the end, all is well; I still can't stand his…cuteness, so it ends up me forgiving him.

Hah! Everyday there's always the sound of laughter in the house. We laugh and play and laugh and play. Occasionally, Tomoyo and my other friends visit us to play together.

Now there's a good point in Syaoran turning into a human like me. I can now bring him together with us in our walks, he can now help me with the housework (*giggle*) and there's now someone who can take care of me whenever I'm sick.

But, I never thought that these days won't last forever…

I stood on my ground as I saw Tomoyo pointed the knife at me. I don't know. I feel so calm deep inside. If this would happen under any normal circumstances, I would have been terribly afraid of her that would result me in running away from her. But right now, everything is not as it is. I already lost everything, my family, my house even half of my life. I don't have anything that I can call mine anymore. Even my...Even Syaoran. He should be here beside me right now, protecting me from what's going to happen. I shook my head. I should believe in him. He always knows when I'm in danger. He'll soon be here, I know he should be.

"What's that look of yours, huh?" Tomoyo sneered at me. If she isn't holding that dangerous weapon in her hand pointing at me, I should have smack that sneer off her face there and then. "You think your precious Syaoran would come here and save you from me? Hah! I pity you... Here you are, believing that piece of crap! He's with Mei Lin laughing all the way down till you die!"

Laughing all the way down till I die? He's doing that right now? With Mei Lin? I shook my head. I should have known. Mei Lin really wants to get my... Syaoran for herself the moment she laid her eyes on him. I sighed and smiled. Then if that's the case, there are no more possible choices for me but to die here and let everything-

'_I'll always be with you no matter what, Sakura,' _I remembered the last time he spoke to me. His voice... His voice full of promise... _'I'll protect you and I'll love you forever. No matter what comes between us, please believe in me. Even time couldn't separate us.'_

Slowly, I look straight towards Tomoyo's eyes and gave her the same sneer that she's given me. Yeah, right. Syaoran will be here. I'll keep on believing. He will not let me die and be separated from him. He will always protect me.

At my sneer, Tomoyo suddenly gave a shout of frustration, I can tell that she is confused by my actions right now. "You still continued on believing him?" she shouted at me. "Well let me tell you, my dear Sakura. He doesn't love you! I heard that he told Mei Lin that, yes, he's grateful that you gave him a second life. But he said, you are not his master anymore that he should follow you forever with his tail between his legs."

At those words, my heart slowly plummeted and...No! I should believe in him. Right now, he should be looking for me. Then...Then...He will be able to find me. And save me from this...from her. From those people who wanted me to die. I know he will save me.

"Really?" I asked her sarcastically. "He really told Mei Lin that?"

She gave another shout of frustration and started on walking towards me. Her grip on the bow tightened. I know she already decided that she will kill me. My time is almost up, but...I know... Syaoran-

Suddenly, I felt something stir inside me. No, I think I'm feeling numb all over. I can't take it anymore. I gave out a long sigh and I waited for her to stand right in front of me. I can tell that she is hesitating a little even though in every stride she took that clearly says she'll kill me, her eyes show that she doesn't want to. Without further ado, I gently smiled at her and held the knife she's gripping. Slowly I pierced the knife deep into my stomach and I felt my blood slowly spilled in my hands as well as hers. My knees gave way but she caught me before I fell down. We both kneeled in front of each other, the knife still on my stomach. But I can feel no pain in there, the pain in my heart overrode everything.

"Alright, you win Tomoyo," I said looking at her face. She showed a little fear at the calmness in my voice. "Syaoran's not looking for me. He should have found me and stop you before you let that knife pierce through me. But no...He isn't here, even when I'm already dying here. He isn't coming."

Tomoyo suddenly took my bloody hands and held it on her face. She cried and cried and told me that she is so sorry. She doesn't have any choice but to follow what Mei Lin commands her to do. If she disobeys, then her whole family will be back to the streets and will be living like rats until they die.

I smiled at her and told her that I forgive her.

"Just try to be yourself after this, okay?" I whispered. My head started spinning that I suddenly fell into her arms. I tried to sit up afraid to spill my blood all over her. But she instead held me close and keeps on saying that she's so thankful that she met me.

I felt my tears on my face and suddenly my mind went blank. I'm positive that I did not die yet. But I felt that something came over me and suddenly, I was saying some things but I can't comprehend their meanings.

"_I waited for you, Syaoran. I waited and waited. But yet, you did not come. And now, I'm dying but still you're not with me. I trusted you but you broke it. Syaoran, I'll love you forever but what happened this day will remain in my heart as a reminder of...how a big fool I am in trusting you. Right now, as I am slowly drifting away, you'll feel the loss of what you've done till the day I'll accept you again._

"_Mei Lin. You're a bigger fool than I am. You are truly blinded by all your wants in life. Now, as I die in your command, you'll feel the consequences in trying to get all the things you've always wanted without any thought of the feelings of others. There is always a payment in everything you get. And money can't even compensate it._

"_Tomoyo, I know you are a good person deep inside. Heck, we've been friends forever. You're just bonded through your love for your family and fear that if you'll do something wrong will immediately lead you all to your graves. But right now, as I hear your cries, I know you've broken at last the very thing that's keeping you from enjoying your life. I'll be your friend forever, Tomoyo. And don't forget, be true to yourself, always."_

I know the things that I'm saying right now is heavily branded with what I'm feeling. When I stopped talking, I felt Tomoyo held me closer to her heart. I think she said something to me but I can't understand it anymore. I just smiled and I thanked her for being with me. As the light is slowly fading away from my eyes, and I slowly expelled my last breath, little did I know that right now, at this very moment, someone is sharing with what is happening with me. The words that I've said during the death of my wolf came into me '_How I wish you'll live again, my dear Syaoran. I would gladly share my life with you. I'll give you half of my life, everything, as long as you'll live again and will stay here by my side. Our lives will be one, you and me. We will live together, and when the time comes, we will die together.' _I smiled at those words, words are really powerful when you put all your feelings in it, I realized. And at last, I faced my death.

* * *

alright!!!i'm able to cram this 3 chapters successfully and without any damage to my sanity!!!wee!!!!soooo happy!!!!!wah,,,,,i'll be very busy this week and so is the next because of our school's fest (i'll be playing in 3 different sports!!wah!!!hope we'll win!!) so i guess,,,,the next updates will take a long time,,,well,,,teehee,,,anyway,,,please read and review,,teehee,,,,please,,,,i'll really appreciate it,,,lab yah ol!!!!n_______n


	6. I'm back

"Alright!" I said, looking all around me. I've at last arranged everything in place, my living room, my kitchen, my bedroom, my bathroom, my porch, everything. I survey all around me, noting with satisfaction that at last, I am now ready to live in this place. After I lost everything, my family, even the house we lived in the city, I learned that our family owned a little country house in this... very nice countryside. When I arrived here yesterday, I also learned that this little country house is not "little" at all. This house is two stories high and on the second story, it has three bedrooms with a bathroom in each room. I chose the room that has a balcony at the back. I don't know. I just feel something strange inside me when I first entered that room. No, I felt something stir inside me when I first set my eyes on this house. It seems...I feel so nostalgic. I seemed to live this place before. And when I entered that room, I have a feeling that that is the room I used to sleep all my life.

I shook my head and went to the kitchen to prepare for my dinner. Thanks to my family's funds, I'm able to live my life without any problems. Well, or so I thought. On the morrow, I'll already start going to school. I giggled in delight. I wonder how my day will turn out tomorrow. I'll gonna meet and make new friends and, maybe, I'll be able to find the love of my life in there! Speaking of that, I usually wonder why I don't feel anything on those boys who usually ask me out. It feels as if, something in my heart is barring me from loving them. Oh well, maybe I'm not ready yet.

Next morning…

Alright! The food's ready! I'm already hungry. As I set my plate on the table, a thought went inside my mind. I've never noticed this before but, now, when I think about it, it seems as if, everything that is happening in my life, there's always a connection, the death of my family lead into this wonderful place. I even decided to stay in this place till I die.

"Oops!" I gasped. "I shouldn't think those kinds of things."

I finished washing the plates and wiped them clean. I then climbed the stairs towards my room to take something. But then, I suddenly stopped on my tracks and stood in front of a door beside my room. Weird. That's what I thought yesterday, even up until now. It was lock, and I couldn't find a way to open it. I move my gaze towards the far end of the hall. That door is also lock; I guess it leads into the attic.

"I wonder what's inside those rooms," I thought out loud. Well! I'm going to find someone who can open those doors. I heard the clock chimed in my living room. "Oops! Better hurry!"

I breathed in the fresh air all around me and smiled.

"Well! Good luck for my first day in school!" I said out loud. I wonder what's in store for me?

* * *

wee!!!!please read and review,,,,tanx2x!!!n____n


	7. Tomoyo

Tomoyo gaze fondly at the new girl in their class. Everyone is so eager to know her, where she came from, how she lived her life before she decided to come to the countryside and live here with them. She noticed that the girl, even though she is smiling and laughing with everyone, have a distant look in her eyes. No, she shook her head. She is not sad about something. It is just that, she has not yet found her... she has not yet found something that she is looking for all her life. Now that she at last comes here to live with them, her destiny is beginning to set into motion, and so is hers.

Tomoyo stood beside the window and stared deeply outside. Time has passed. Everything has changed. But she has not, her age, her appearance retains throughout the time. Due to her promise to Sakura before she died, her time has stopped and she has continued to live on watching her friends grow and later die, and waiting for the time that Sakura and Syaoran will be born again.

She closed her eyes reliving that moments when she has made a pact with Sakura in having her time stopped until she was able to bring back the happiness that she has taken away from Sakura.

She can still clearly remember Sakura's look when she learned that Syaoran isn't coming to save her. She saw that after realizing it, Sakura has immediately changed. It seems as if her feelings were suddenly locked inside her, showing only her calmness in the situation. It seems as if she has changed from one person to another right then and there.

When she saw the change, she was scared a little and she has started to hesitate in killing Sakura. She was then torn in her family and her friend. If she would not kill Sakura, then her family will be in trouble. But then, Sakura is her best friend, she knows that Sakura knows that she works for Mei Lin but still, Sakura accepted her. When she was still thinking on what she must do, she was surprised that Sakura took hold of her hands groping the knife and she stabbed herself with it.

Tomoyo opened her eyes and stared at her hands. She can still feel the warmth of the blood of Sakura slowly spilling on her hands. She can still imagine how red Sakura's blood is. She can still feel the weight of Sakura when she fell into her arms. When she looked into Sakura's face, she can't tell if she is feeling some pain or not. Her face showed great calmness and something she don't know that was really scaring her.

When Sakura looked at her eyes, she felt that she was looking deep into her soul. And when she spoke, she felt something very deep vibrating from it, scaring her more. Suddenly, she felt guilty for trying to kill her. She very much wanted to help Sakura, to try to let her be okay, but she felt that she is too late, that even though Sakura might live, her emotions have already died. She cried at the realization and tried to ask her forgiveness. She was relieved a little when Sakura gently smiled at her and told her that she have forgiven her, also telling her to be herself after that. After hearing those words, something suddenly snapped inside her and she felt kind of...free. It seems as if she have at last let go of something that is trying to ban her from being truly happy.

When she saw tears flowing on Sakura's face, she felt something happened inside the latter. She suddenly froze in her arms and started saying something, no, it seems as if she was cursing. She was saying about Syaoran suffering the loss of what he have done, about Mei Lin, feeling the consequences of the things she had done, and about her. But it seems, Sakura is giving her a promise that she will always be her best friend.

When she heard those words, she felt guiltier. She is the one who tried to kill her, and she is succeeding as each moment pass. But Sakura still forgave her and is still trying to help her in every way she can. She felt that it is not fair, she took away everything from Sakura, her happiness, even her life. And now, she felt that she needs to do something for her to give all those things she has taken away back.

"_Sakura, I know you can't hear me anymore but...I just wanted you to know that I'll do everything for you to be happy again. I'll give you back everything that I've taken from you. I'll do my very best until you'll at last, reached your happiness. I'm willing to stop my time at this very moment, Sakura. I'll wait for you and Syaoran be born again and when that happens, I'll help you every way I can. I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness just for you, to help you reach yours. This I promise to you, Sakura, with all my heart, my soul and my life."_

She saw Sakura smiled gratefully at her and thank her for being with her. After Sakura said those words, she felt something strange inside her. A soft breeze blew around them with a very sweet fragrance and she heard small bells softly tinkled, she can't tell where it came from. Yes, her promise to Sakura is becoming true, her time has stopped and she has become an immortal. She cannot die and feel happiness until she fulfills her promise.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo whispered as she gazes again outside.

"Yes?" she heard her answered behind her. She smiled and slowly turned to face her friend. _'I'll fulfill my promise to you, my dear friend,' _she thought. _'No matter what's in the way, no matter how many years I've waited, I'll give you back everything that I've taken away from you,' _She spotted someone entered the room and sat on the desk behind where Sakura's desk is. _'Everything, especially Syaoran.'_

_

* * *

_

_wah!!!!_our shcool fest is over!!!wee!!!my team won gold in soccer,,,but sad to say, we still lack 3 golds to be an overall champion!!!better do our best next year!!!teehee,,,anyway,,,here's my new update,,,hope you'll ike it,,,,please read and review,,,,tnx tnx tnx!!!n_______n


	8. Never!

"Hello, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," she said slowly. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura."

_Tomoyo._ Her name sounds so familiar in my ears. Suddenly, my I felt a sharp piercing in my head and I vaguely heard some words being spoken in my head, by my voice, _"Tomoyo, I know you are a good person deep inside. Heck, we've been friends forever…"_

"Tomoyo," her name passed through my lips softly. "It's been so long." What's happening with me?! I'm talking to her as if we've known each other for a long time. It's as if someone inside me is speaking to her. As if I'm just an audience that is forced to listen to a conversation, not being able to participate, to do anything.

"Yes," she replied, smiling so fondly at me, not showing any surprise in the change in my actions. "I'm glad I'm given a chance to redeem myself to you, Sakura."

I took her hands and smiled back at her, saying nothing. But, no! It's not me that's doing all those things. It's the other me, that I know nothing of till now. Who is this person? Where did she come from? Why is she inside my body? It's so confusing, yet, I'm not afraid.

She gripped my hands tightly and laughed, "I'll do my very best!"

"So? What's the news? Why are you laughing, Tomoyo?" a voice said behind me. I felt my body suddenly stiffened and something snapped inside me. Whoa. I took a deep breathed, I'm me again. I turned around to see who spoke. It's a girl with long black hair.

"It's just something that's totally none of your business, Mei Lin," I saw Tomoyo smiled gently at her. Whoa and Whoa. Her words and expression doesn't fit with each other. She's smiling so innocently yet there are full of vileness in what she said.

_Mei Lin!_ It's like I've met her before. But something happened between us; the thing I'm sure of is that it is not something good. Just listening to her talk makes my blood boil. I really want to turn to her a say something nasty! I want to slap that smug smile on her face! I want to --- No! Cut it out! What are these thoughts am I thinking?! I've never met her before this and she has done nothing wrong to me…right?

"Hmph! As long as it doesn't concern with me, then do as you please!" Mei Lin snapped back at us and walk towards the boy sitting not too far away from us. "Welcome back, Syaoran! How's the trip from the city? Did you bring something for me? Did you miss me?"

I felt a chill run down on my spine upon hearing his name. _Syaoran. Syaoran. Syaoran. _What's this feeling? I feel kind of…happy but a little bit sad. I want to see his face, but, I also feel like I want to run away from this place. I want to talk to him, even just a simple hello, yet something is baring me to say those words. I felt some tears welling up in my eyes and then, I felt Tomoyo's comforting hand pressed mine. And I heard her laughed beside me.

"Some things never change, right?" she said to me. And I snapped into my senses and I turned to look at her. What is she trying to say? I guess my face shows some of my confusion so she continued. "But there are some that can still be change through time and through strong will and emotions."

"What do you mean?" I asked her at last. Okay, I'm completely lost on what she is trying to say.

"Well, consider Mei Lin, she's been like that ever since I've known her, and that's a real long time ago," she laughed again. "And Syaoran. Well, I guess he changed a bit, he's more serious and taciturn now, and I guess I like him more the way he is before. Perhaps with you, Sakura, you'll be able to turn him back into what he is before."

I felt a tear run down on my cheek. What?! Why do I feel like crying without any reason?! What really is happening with me?! I wiped my tears away and turned to look back at Syaoran. I noticed that he's really cute. The way he moves, the way he talks with others, and…the way he tipped his head to the side unconsciously. Whoa! I would really like to talk to him, but, it feels like there's something inside me that's trying to oppose me in talking to him. So instead, I just sat contentedly at the window sill and continued on gazing at him, a smile hovering on my lips now and then.

I felt Tomoyo pressed my hand again and smiled at me. I was about to turn to her to say something but suddenly, Syaoran turned and stared directly into my eyes. My green ones into his amber eyes. I was suddenly frozen in shock and then, I felt a new emotion rose inside me. Anger consumed my whole being. My eyes blazed as I stared back at him. And the being inside me spoke,

"I'll never ever accept you, Syaoran, no matter what. You broke my trust in you, I've waited for a very long time for you to come, and yet… No more. I don't want to be fooled by you anymore! Not anymore!" Tears continued to flow down on my cheeks and I can feel everyone staring at us. But I can't control my feelings. I feel so hopeless in his gaze…

* * *

weeee!!!!new update!!!!


	9. It's YOU!

What's happening to me?! I don't understand myself anymore! I wiped some of my tears away and turned to run outside. I want to run away, as far away as possible from that person. I don't want to see him again. I feared that if I'll see him, he's going to break my heart again. I don't want to feel vulnerable again. Never!

I suddenly stopped on my tracks. I found myself beside a lake surrounded by sakura trees. I sat, took off my shoes and socks and dipped my feet into the water. Ahh… So refreshing I can stay like this in this place forever. Then I snapped! What am I doing?! I run away on my first day of school! Great, Sakura. What a great impression you'll be giving to your teachers in school.

But I didn't move from my spot beside the lake. I feel so exhausted right now, so I guess I'll just attend my classes later. Being exhausted, huh? I don't know, it's not because of that I ran all the way here. It feels different; it really feels like I've had enough for this day, my whole being, my emotional self. Speaking of my whole self, what has gone wrong with me? It feels like there is someone other than me inside my body that knows these people in this place. Yes, I can remember, how I really love the voice of Tomoyo when she is singing, the nasty stares and the croaky laugh of Mei Lin and the…gentle smile of Syaoran towards me. I can remember all of it. But how did this happen? When did this happen? Is it really me? Or…the other me?

A noise behind me interrupted my thoughts, and when I turned, I saw that it is Syaoran. What?! Why is he here? I don't want to see him! But, at the same time, I can feel that I'm happy that he followed me. But no! I don't want to talk to him! I'm scared. I don't want to feel like a fool anymore. I don't want to-.

"I knew I would find you here," his voice broke through my frantic thoughts.

"Knew?" What are you saying? What do you mean by you knew that you can find me here? Do I really know you? What happened between us before? Why do I feel so confused when you're around?

"Yes, Sakura," he said gently as he sat beside me.

"Please! Go away!" I whispered breathlessly as I turned to look away from his face. My heart is beating so fast. My hands formed into fists as I tried to calm myself. I can feel the tears welling up on my eyes. But I don't want him to see me crying. I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want him to see me at all.

"Why don't we sit like this?" he moved behind me and then slowly I felt his back behind me. The warmth from his body feels so comforting. I can now feel myself calming down a little. And my body relaxed from its tensed position. "Now tell me how are you doing, Sakura."

My heart skipped a beat by what he said, "Fine." I replied. What now? Did he also felt something when he first saw me? Who is he really? Tomoyo? Mei Lin? Why does it feel like I've already known then? Who am I? I really want to ask those questions to him. But I'm afraid to.

"You know, I can really feel like I've known you before, Sakura," he said quietly. "It also felt like this towards Mei Lin and Tomoyo. But with you, it feels kind of different. When I heard your name, I felt happiness surged into me. I want to face you immediately. But when I, at last saw you, I felt a deep sadness inside me. I felt kind of troubled. It seems like I've done something terrible to you. What really happened? Why does it feel like I've already met you before?"

* * *

weee!!!!again,,new update!!umm...i'm really sorry for the long interval of my updates,,,it's just that,,,well,,,,i'm kind of lost right now,,,but,,well,,,i guess,,,anyway,,,,please read and review!!thanks2x...X


	10. These Feelings

I felt tears flows down on me cheeks again. But I can't stop them. And I can subconsciously feel my other self crying heavily inside me. I can hear her tearing sobs and the sadness that she is feeling is slowly merging with my emotions. I feel so lost, the betrayal of someone pierced inside my heart.

"You betrayed me, I really thought you would come to me, but-"

"Sakura, Syaoran," I heard Tomoyo said gently not too far away from us. Her voice snapped through my thoughts and for a moment, I don't know who I am, who's with me or where I am right now. When I heard someone sigh behind me and felt the warmth on my back lifted, everything came back to me at once. I hurriedly wiped my tears.

"Tomoyo," I heard him said. "Why did you go here? You know-"

"Yes, I know." She interrupted his words with a smile. "But this is not yet the right time. Both of you still need to sort out your feelings. And by the time comes…Well."

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Her words, they really meant something. But I can't comprehend it.

"You'll know," she smiled at me. "Well! Both of you are in luck! There's a sudden emergency in school and all of the teachers need to attend a meeting. The classes are suspended for the day."

Silence stretched between us until Syaoran stood up and brushed the dirt on his pants.

"Well, I guess, we should go home," he faced me and held out his hand.

Unconsciously, I placed my hand on his and then…I felt a deep current flow from his hand towards mine, and it warmed my heart.

"_No!" _I heard a voice shouted inside me. _"You must not be fooled! You don't want to be hurt anymore!"_

I suddenly jerked my hand away from his grasp and took some steps backward. I heard Tomoyo sighed behind me and said, "It can't be helped. Let's go, Sakura."

The three of us walked together in silence towards the direction of my house. Weird. Are they trying to walk me home? Or is it that the direction of their way home is the same as mine?

I stopped in front of my house but both of them continued towards my door.

"Umm, wait," I hastily called.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tomoyo gasped. "We also lived here, Sakura."

"What? You mean the both of you?"

"Yes," Syaoran answered.

_Wait a minute! I thought this house is a property of my family. And I thought that no one has lived in here for years. What's the meaning of this? _I tried to blurt out these questions but no words came out from my mouth.

Tomoyo laughed. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I told them not to tell you that we lived here. Since, if you'll know, you won't decide to live here, right?"

"Wha-what…" All the questions that formed in my mind flew when I saw her smile apologetically at me. "Alright, let's go inside, and the both of you need to explain everything to me."

"Alright, Sakura," Tomoyo said as she waited for Syaoran to open the door with his key.

"Oh! And I want to officially say this to you," Tomoyo danced happily as she entered the house after Syaoran. She twirled a little more before she faced me squarely took my hand in one of her hand and Syaoran's hand in the other. I tried to suppress a smile at the picture were creating. With the sunlight streaming down from the open door, and the warmth glow emanating from the room, it looks picturesque.

"Welcome back home, Sakura."

* * *

wah,.,.,.,after this long strenuous months!!!i'm finally able to post this 2 new chapters!!!i'm really sorry for the wait,..,wah,.,.,please read and review.,.,teehee,..,,tnx!!!!n__________n


	11. The 3 of Us

"Alright, explain to me, everything. And don't leave anything unexplained," I said as we sat down at the sofa in the living room.

"Well, it is kind if confusing a little bit," Tomoyo started. Time flows by in a blur as she told me everything about Syaoran's family being a friend of my family. When my family left for the city, not wanting to sell the house, they decided to entrust this house to the care of Syaoran's family. But then, Syaoran's family also decided to move to the city, but she and Syaoran stayed.

"And thus, we lived here since then," she finished. She took the glass of juice Syaoran placed on the table and drank it till the last drop. "Wah! Talking really is tiring!"

"Wait! I still have one question left," I said uneasily. I dreaded asking this question since she started explaining me about Syaoran's family. "What's the relation of you and Syaoran? Are you two siblings?"

I heard a chuckle behind me followed by the words, "Fortunately, no."

Tomoyo pouted at his words and threw him one of the pillows on the sofa. I saw him caught it easily and walked closer and placed the pillow beside me.

"That's mean, Syaoran," she said dryly. "And yes, we're not siblings. I'm just a friend of their family who's unfortunately enough decided to stay here with that…grumpy fellow behind you."

"Isn't it that you're also a friend of Sakura's family?" Syaoran said suddenly. "I remember vaguely the time I first came to live here and saw you. I'm still five that time. But you, you're still the same back then as you are now. It's as if you haven't grown."

"And I thought you really haven't noticed," she laughed. But there's something in her voice that sounded off. It's like she's trying to protect something that only she would know. And she's now trying to warn Syaoran to mind his own. I took a peek towards him and I saw him stare deeply into Tomoyo's eyes.

"It's about time that you need to explain," he said. "I can't ignore this anymore. Sakura's family and also mine accepted you without question. But I would want to know the answers…right now."

I glanced at Tomoyo as she sighed defeatedly beside me. "I can't really use my powers on you, huh. But still, it's a s-e-c-r-e-t. I still won't tell you anything…right now."

"When will you tell us?" I asked her curiously.

Her face broke into a gentle smile as she turned to face me, "When the time comes."

An uncomfortable silence stretched between us. There's a trace of warning lingering in the air. And suddenly, Tomoyo stood and took both of my hands. I shakily stood with her as she led me outside the living room.

"Umm, Tomoyo, where are you leading me to?" I asked her as she led me towards the stairs.

"To Syaoran's room. " She simply said as we walked towards the locked door beside my room.

"Syaoran!" she called. "Sakura wants to see your room!"

"You really are a bother, Tomoyo," he simply said as he followed and stopped beside us. He slid his key on the lock and the door opened. "Here you go. I'm going downstairs to prepare for dinner so don't take anything in it."

"Alright, alright."

Tomoyo led me inside the room and I gasped as I scan the room. It feels kind of different in here. There's a window large enough to dominate a whole wall facing the backyard. When I walked towards it, I saw my balcony beside it. And when I look far enough towards the sakura trees, I saw a glimpse of the lake between it.

I turned and saw a huge desk on the wall beside the window, a large bed also beside it. A massive wardrobe stood on another wall in front of the bed. Wow, everything is in large sizes in here. I smiled when I turned towards Tomoyo.

"I love it in here," I said to her, I know it should be Syaoran that I need to comment about this room, but I can't bear to gaze at him, to talk to him. "Everything is…well, large."

"That's what I told him when I saw first this room," she laughed. "Well, want to see my room?"

"Yep!" I said. I can feel the tension leaving my body since I first learned that they also lived her in this house.

This time, Tomoyo led me towards the door at the far end of the hall, she fished her key in her pocket and opened her door revealing stairs leading upward. I'm sorry I've got to lock it. I just don't want someone poking on things in my room."

Tomoyo led me towards the stairs and together, we climbed it. At the end of the stairs is another locked door and Tomoyo opened it with her key. I hesitantly entered the room. There's something different in the atmosphere of the room. Everything, the furniture, the bed, the wardrobe, is ancient. It's like you've traveled back in time in it.

"Well?"

"I feel kind of different, but somewhat, familiar in this room," I said as I glanced towards her desk. I saw a necklace lying on the desk. When I approached it, I saw that its pendant is in the shape of a sakura flower.

"Do you like it?" she asked beside me. I gasped as if I was woken in a trance, I didn't hear her approach.

"Yes," I said. Something is bugging my mind about the necklace. But I dare not to raise a question about it. I continued on staring at the necklace.

I heard her sighed with disappointment. "Don't you remember it?"

With her probing, I slowly held the necklace with both of my hands and unfamiliar longing filled inside me and I felt tears welled up in my eyes.

I sensed her smile at my reaction, and when I turned towards her, I saw a glistening of tears in her eyes. She closed my hands on the necklace and said, "It's yours. You can have it back now."

"But…I don't remember having owned this…necklace," I protested weakly. I tried to search through my memories but no, no one has given me this necklace. I tried to feel what my other self is feeling inside me, but there is only silence.

Tomoyo sighed again. "You tried to forget the things that hurt you the most. But it's a pity, because you also forget the happiness that comes with it. Pain and joy are connected with each other. If you try to erase the painful memories, then the memories that brings you joy are also erased with it. Please, Sakura. Try to remember all those things. Try to accept them. And with this," she gestured towards the necklace in her hand. "With this, you'll understand everything, and things will turn out the way unexpectedly to what it should really be."

I felt my tears flow down on my cheeks. Tomoyo smiled as she wiped the tears away.

"And when the time comes, you'll receive the happiness that was taken from you…by me. I will make sure of it. And I hope, you'll forgive me for all the things that I've done in the past."

"I've already forgiven you, Tomoyo," I said unexpectedly. No! This isn't me that's talking to her! What's happening again? "I'll wait for that day to come. For my happiness to come back to me. And when that time comes, I'll give you something in return. The three of us, will receive the happiness that has been taken away from us by fate, not by you."

* * *

wah!!!!how's my new chapters???wee,.,,.,hope it reach your expectations,.,.,.,i'm still a little down right now,.,.,but,.,.,still!!!!i want to complete this story,.,.,wee,.,.,.,hope you'll review after reading,.,.,lots of thankies!!!X


End file.
